me and sakuno? say what?
by The12labors
Summary: well fast forward 10 years. sakuno is ryoma's best friend. ryoma gets dumped and finds out that sakuno is dating ryoga. he realises his true feelings and chaos ensues!
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE!

Ryoma was speechless. His girlfriend, meira had just dumped him. She claimed the following reasons:

1) He did not love her. Which was true, but she thought he was in love with sakuno.

2) He spent too much time with sakuno and momo, his childhood best friends instead of her.

3) How dare he spend so much time with SAKUNO!

So when he thought about it after a can of ponta, he realised his girlfriend dumped him because of sakuno. Aaahh, sakuno he thought. That clumsy girl was always causing him troubles. Unfortunately meira was right he valued sakuno much more than meira, and if meira had to go because of sakuno, so be it.

**_A/N: PLEASE R AND R. It is my second fan fic. So people please tell me if you like the story till now. I'll update as soon as i get 1 review._**

**_Ooh, and if my sucky writing hadn't made it obvious enough: I DONT OWN POT._**

**_*sniffles*_**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: ****i wish i was konomi takeshi. He's the epitome of awesomeness! Oh wait, i what was i supposed to say? Ehh forget it just enjoy the first chapter. :D**

"Nani?" a very shocked member of the ryuzaki family said.

"what nani saa? She dumped me."(**a/n: ryoma and sakuno are super close and ryoma calls her saa. RYOSAKU FOREVER *_*)**

**"**i can't believe it. You must be very sad" poor sakuno was flabbergasted, speechless and shocked.

"why will i be sad? I don't love her. anyways Wimbledon is coming up. I sent you tickets. Try to come this year. " ryoma smirked as he delivered the last line.

"okay,okay i will come but only if you tell me why she broke up with you. And i know your smirking, stop it or i won't come." Sakuno Ryuuzaki said in a very irritated tone

A very shocked ryoma Echizen said "che, ryuazaki it really seems as if you can read my mind."

"forget the mind reading , obaa- chan is calling, have to go. I have something very good and important to tell you at Wimbledon. Goodbye "sakuno disconnected the call.

She had a very hard task that lay ahead. How would she manage to tell ryoma and tomo- chan that she is dating ryoga-kun?

**a/n: i know its short but i haven't gotten any reviews yet. Please r & r they really make my day. Will update tomorrow.**

**Oooh! And i remembered. I was supposed to say" i do not own pot, so don't go all lawyer on me J**


	3. Chapter 3

**_DISCLAIMER: it is very depressing to repeatedly say that i do not own pot. So this is the last time people. Don't flip out on me._**

***4 MONTHS AGO * **

A very flushed sakuno ryuzaki hurried to reach her work place on time. That stupid alarm clock she thought.

She sighed. She could not afford to be late today. Many orders had come in yesterday, the delivery was still left.

"aah ryuzaki- san, just in time. i have received an order from a temple. Kuna- san has already made it. Please deliver it." Her manager said.

"Hai" sakuno said inwardly thinking, whether it was ryoma's house that she had to deliver to.

***4 months ago at the airport***

'Nanako chan! Long time no see. Where is chibisuke?' a tall, well built and devastatingly handsome man said.

'ryoga-kun ryoma is in the states for Wimbledon. Didn't he tell you?´a smiling Nanako asked.

'chibisuke is like this only' ryoga muttered too soft for Nanako to hear.

'Anyways i have work to do today, so I'm going to go, I've called a cab its waiting outside' Nanako gave one final hug to ryoga and ran off to god knows where.

**_the temple:aka Ryoma's house. _**

It's good to be home ryoga thought. Oyaji and mom had already retired and moved to California. Not that oyaji was working before. Ryoga smiled at the thought that the house was all his today. No perverted oyaji, no bossy mom and definitely no weird Nanako.

He made his way up to his room, but stopped to notice a post- it on his door. It said

'you must be hungry. This is the number. Order.

===============Nanako=====

Weird or not ryoga decided then and there Nanako was the best cousin ever.

So he ordered Japanese food. Japanese food he thought, oh how I've missed you over the last four years. Just the thought of tasting an onigiri pasted a smile on his face.

He drifted into a severely needed nap. He did fly all the way from Paris!

**_Sakuno:_**

She rang the bell once. No answer. She rang the bell twice. No answer.

This is odd, she thought. Nanako chan always answers on the first bell.

So she decided to crawl in through her old route.

When sakuno and ryoma were in high school they used to have certain ways of getting into each other's houses.

There used to be this one window whose lock was broken. Sakuno wondered if it was fixed by now. Ah! There it is, she thought.

she climbed through the window but it had been more than five years since she had last done that and the decor was bound to have changed. She jumped in thinking a sofa would cushion her fall turns out she landed on the cold hard floor and even knocked over a few books. She made quite a ruckus.

**_Ryoga:_**

Ryoga woke up from his siesta after he heard someone shouting in the living room. He went to check and found a beautiful girl, no woman in his living room with long wavy hair and the most innocent eyes ever.

'ryoma?' the girl said but it seemed more of a question.

So this girl was a fan of his brother's he thought.

Sigh. This was such a cruel world the disappointed man thought.

'how did you get in?' he asked.

Pulling her skirt down she pointed towards the window and then the food.

She handed him the bill, and that's when he realized...

His 'perfect cousin' had forgotten to give him money!

The smart man that he was he quickly thanked her and asked the girl if she was a ryoma Echizen fan.

She blushed about 10 shades of red and said yes i am, but please don't tell him.

Ryoga smiled. So this girl knew who he was.

He then gave her an offer that any other girl in the world would have accepted with open arms. He said:

'You see, my cousin has forgotten to give me money so in exchange for this food you can have one shirt of Ryoma's.

Ryoga was sure this girl would not refuse.

She quietly held his wrist and pulled him out of the house. She then motioned for ryoga to follow her.

The confused man did follow her for two streets and then she stopped, opened the door to her house and beckoned him to follow her.

An even more confused ryoga did.

She opened the fridge, it was filled with ponta.

She opened a drawer; it was packed with fila caps.

She opened the store room, and surprise! It was filled with Ryoma's trademark rackets.

Ryoga felt as if he was going to faint. Suddenly karupin came and licked him. That's when he fainted.

Poor sakuno revived the unconscious look alike of ryoma and told her who she was . She also told him that whenever ryoma had a fight with his parents he would come live with her and obaa- chan. When ryoga heard her name, he immediately thought of how that cute, clumsy, pig tailed girl turned into this beautiful, smart woman.

That's when they started talking, mainly about how annoying ryoma was. But soon their friendship grew, and one day ryoga confessed in the park.

She still remembered.

' i love you sakuno, please be mine?' he said in such a suave way that t he queen of England would've agreed.

She sighed and decided she would tell ryoma at Wimbledon.

**_a/n: will update in 2 days already have the whole plot in mind. Yay!_**

**_Oh and please pm me about the ending._**

**_1) Ryoga and sakuno_**

**_2) Ryoma and sakuno_**

**_Atobe is also going to enter soon :D_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_ME: _****_I DO NOT OWN POT :'( BREAKS DOWN AND STARTS CRYING._**

**_RYOMA: _****_GIRLS ARE SO EMOTIONAL, SHOULD I CALL YOU A WAHMBULANCE *SMIRKS*_**

**_ME: _****_YOUR SO MEAN! NO WONDER I PUT SAKUNO WITH RYOGA ;)_**

**_MUAHAHAHAHAHA!_**

**_THE WEEK BEFORE WIMBLEDON:_**

'Ohaiyo, Nanako chan. What are you doing here so early?'

' Ohaiyo, sakuno chan. I told you i was bringing the plane tickets that ryoma sent, did you forget already?'

'Gomen, gomen. I have been so busy with the deliveries that i must have forgotten. Please come in. Where is ryoga? Isn't he going to drop me to the airport?'

'ryoga kun told me that he has work, but he will meet you at the airport.'

Sakuno instantly brightened at the news, unfortunately Nanako had sharp eyes.

'what is going on between the two of you sakuno chan?' Nanako asked with inquisitive eyes.

Then something very odd happened. It was as if sakuno had gone back 10 years.

She blushed such a deep red that eiji's hair would be put to shame, she spit the water that she was about to gulp down and said 'r-r-yoga san-n a-and m-me?'

Nanako laughed at the uncomfort of the poor girl and said ' i am not a fool sakuno- chan. You thought i would not know? Anyways the important question is have you told ryoma?'

Sakuno, blushing even brighter said ' ano, i will tell him during Wimbledon'

'Ganbatte then, you will need it' Nanako said with a smile as sadistic as Fuji.

Poor sakuno could only sit and think of the ways ryoma would murder her.

Forget it, she decided she would just blurt it out and let the pieces fall where they may.

So she picked up her suitcases and got into a cab. On reaching the airport, she looked around for ryoga and right on cue he arrived, looking as dashing as ever.

he said 'have a good time sakuno' but she didn't hear. She was too preoccupied staring at his lips moving. And thats when she kissed him goodbye, and proceeded to the security check leaving behind a very shocked, but pleased man.

**_(a/n): i know its short but its necessary. Next chappie will have ryosaku moments :D_**

**_PLEASE R & R_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_RYOMA:_****_ Why did sakuno have to kiss him?_**

**_ME: _****_ Because i wanted SOME romance._**

**_RYOMA: _****_Then why can't she kiss me?_**

**_ME: _****_Because you were rude to me last time.(pouts)_**

**_RYOMA: _****_I'm sorry! Please let me kiss her !_**

**_ME: _****_Give me your ear ( whispered)_**

**_RYOMA: _****_Everyone! The12labours does not own pot, but she is so awesome that she can._**

**_ME: _****_hahahaha! Victory is mine._**

**_RYOMA: _****_Now start the story so i can kiss her!_**

**It was a long flight. Sakuno was experiencing mixed emotions. She was happy the flight ended and sad at the arduous task that lay ahead of her.**

**She smiled as she saw ryoma. He was indeed a sight for sore eyes. Clad in fitting jeans and a Reebok shirt, with his trademark fila cap. He looked a tad too plump she thought, and since when was he so short? Nevertheless she approached him. She tapped his shoulder and he supposed ryoma turned around. Turns out she was mistaken and as she muttered an apology for disturbing him, the mistaken man handed her a note.**

**It said:**

**Hi sakuno, you must have thought this man was me. I wish i could be the first one to meet you but fans and media LL the bane of my existence.**

**Just in case this fellow is dumb enough to give this to some other woman I've written this in Japanese, but even that may not be enough so horio( you remember the bigmouth show-off? Who is now my manager gave me the idea to write a riddle? So here goes.**

**The place where you and i first met**

**The place that i will never forget**

**The place where i had not known **

**Of how important you would be **

**The place that had shown **

**The most important woman to me.**

**p.s. Tomoka wrote the poem, i know it's cheesy, but it's effective.**

**p.p.s. WELCOME TO THE STATES! **

**Sakuno couldn't help it. She just had to laugh a little at how paranoid ryoma was. Jeez, she thought. No matter how good looking he is ryoma was just one of many professional tennis players.**

**People started to stare at this flawless Japanese beauty laughing for no apparent reason in the middle of the airport.**

**Noticing the stares sakuno composed herself and began racking her brain for when she met ryoma. Just like Tomoka. She remembered the place where sakuno and ryoma met. But sakuno was having trouble remembering.**

**And then she heard the horn of a train and it all came back to her.**

**Meek, timid Sakuno being bullied and her knight in shining armour, ryoma rescuing her on the train. That pretty much described their relationship all through middle school. Picking up her suitcases sakuno headed towards the place where she could hear the train. She had walked for a good 1O minutes till she reached the entrance of the suspiciously close railway station.**

**"I can't believe you took out the time to actually come this year"**

**Sakuno, inwardly rolling her eyes turned around to face her cocky friend.**

**"I can't believe you're still the cocky jerk i used to know"**

**She said as she hugged him. Simultaneously ryoma reached to kiss her on the cheek. The end result was a very awkward contact between both their lips. Oddly none of them bothered moving until a school girl shrieked "OMG! OMG! It's THE Ryoma Echizen."**

**It was as if the lord time himself had stopped. The entire crowd faced Ryoma and Sakuno with almost a worshipping look on their faces.**

**Sakuno opened her mouth to say 'what just happened?'**

**But Ryoma was faster, probably due to experience. He grabbed sakuno's hand,so what came out was "whhhaaaattt jjuuussst hhhaaaappmmmmm" Ryoma entered a dark alley and put his hand on her mouth to prevent her from finishing her incoherent excuse of a question.**

**It seemed they had to wait behind a dumpster forever until ryoma concluded that it was safe to move.**

**That was fine by sakuno as she was already uncomfortable with the intimacy of their position. In fact it took all her restraint to not kiss those soft lips once again. I'm dating Ryoga she said in her mind. Repeatedly.**

**After accepting help from Ryoma in getting up. She asked him 'what next?'**

**'Why, i take you out for dinner. What else?' he said. Giving her a million dollar smile that made her heart stop.**

**It was going to be a long night sakuno thought.**

**_a/n: please r & r. Atobe is coming in the next chapter._**

**_Do you guys like it?_**

**_I'll update tomorrow._**

**_And a biiiigg thank you to cieru-michaan J_**


	6. long night indeed

**_RYOGA: I get airport, he gets a train station. Am I sensing a pattern here?_**

**_ME: Konomi Takeshi has created such cocky characters. Remember I am writing you now.  
RYOGA: You do not own prince of tennis._**

**_ME: Thank you for reminding me, now I'm definitely going to add another guy along with ryoma._**

**_RYOGA: I don't care. Do you have any oranges?_**

**They walked in silence. Sakuno in wonder of the city and Ryoma in deep thought.**

**He did not want her to get lost in an unknown city with her sense of direction and oh god, her English. Just as he'd made up his mind to take her hand, she took his. When he looked at her questioningly she just gave him a wry smile. She is not the twelve year old she once was, Ryoma thought. He decided it was time for some conversation. At least it would get his mind of her soft, warm hands paired with his.**

**'Didn't you have something to tell me Saa? **

**Averting her gaze from the absurdly decorated tower on her left, she looked at Ryoma both scared and anxious. Anxious for his reaction and scared to death that maybe her school girl crush on him hadn't faded. So instead she just replied that she had a decision to make and she would tell him after Wimbledon. This was true. She had to choose between Ryoma and Ryoga. She would confess to the one she truly liked after Wimbledon.**

**She decided to tell Ryoga that she is confused and that they should give their relationship a break. If she still liked him, she would run back to him with a million apologies and that was her final decision.**

**Ryoma on the other hand noticed her scared expression and felt a pang of possessiveness towards the auburn haired gal. **

**'If you have any trouble at all you will come to me na?' he said, realizing they had reached their destination.**

**'Yes, of course. You are my best friend' she smiled.**

**The word 'best friend' hurt Ryoma. It always had but perhaps he was realizing only now. That is when he knew. He definitely liked Sakuno. He would figure his feelings out before she left. He felt guilty for stringing along Meira for so long but she had known that he did not love her.**

**Just as they were about to take their seat Ryoma noticed Atobe Keigo. He had turned pro too.**

**Ryoma waved but Atobe walked towards them. He was with a girl Ryoma noticed.**

**Quickly he asked Sakuno if she remembered him. She said of course, isn't he the Emperor of Hyotei? She couldn't help but smirk a little.**

**Atobe greeted Ryoma with a handshake but he hugged sakuno and said 'how have you been Sakuno?'**

** Ryoma couldn't help but notice the disappearance of a suffix.**

**Isn't he supposed to call her Sakuno- chan at least?**

**Atobe chatted and chatted with Sakuno about cooking. **

**Ryoma couldn't help but wonder how they knew each other so well.**

**It seemed that Atobe ignored his date for too long. She was a pretty lady dressed to the nine's in a red dress and a mop of chestnut brown hair. She seemed peeved at her date's oblivious nature.**

**Atobe introduced her as Maya Akashi. The name seemed familiar to Ryoma.**

**As Ryoma introduced himself she cut him off saying 'i know who you are. Don't you remember me? I am meira's sister?' she grinned devilishly as she requested the waiter to bring their food to this table. She sat down and made herself comfortable.**

**It was going to be a long night Ryoma thought.**

**_a/n: I know the chapter is short but it was necessary. Some drama in the next chapter. What is up with Atobe and Sakuno? And what will Maya do?_**

**_Please r & r. I will update soon J_**

**_Oh and this is definitely a Ryosaku or atosaku. Ryoga is out :D_**


	7. the real deal!

**_RYOGA: Atobe and Maya – chan will save Sakuno from chibisuke.*smug*_**

**_ME: I told everyone that you and Sakuno = hell no!_**

**_RYOGA: How can you say that? You don't even own POT!_**

**_ME: I do own this fanfic though. So shut up and eat your orange._**

Ryoma was uncomfortable. Here he was trying to figure out his feelings when the monkey king and Meira's sister show up. What sucked even more was how close Saa and Atobe were.

'So how do you two know each other so well?' Maya said, feeling the need to make small talk. Ryoma was relieved at least even she wasn't aware of Sakuno's and Atobe's friendship.

'It's a funny story actually; Sakuno over here was kind enough to give me cooking classes'

Ryoma choked on his water. He started laughing at the absurdity of Atobe making food.

Sakuno was taken aback. Why was ryoma laughing? She was even more taken aback by the fact that Ryoma was laughing. He never laughed... Not in this maniac manner at least. Feeling the need to protect her friend from Ryoma's rudeness she hastily added 'Atobe was gracious enough to give me English lessons in return.'

Atobe smiled at Sakuno and Maya's jaw dropped.

Maya was having the worst date ever. First Atobe just goes on and on about someone called "ore- sama", he hadn't paid her a single compliment, and lastly he ignored for Sakuno. I mean what is so special in her anyways that both Ryoma and Atobe are fawning over her.

'How nice of MY boyfriend to assist you with your English Sakuno' Maya said with a steely smile.

'I wasn't aware he was your boyfriend. You both make a lovely couple.' Sakuno said unfazed by Maya's ulterior motives.

'Ore- sama is confused. Who is this boyfriend you are talking about? I only agreed to this date because of mother. Shame on you to cheat on your boyfriend; it cannot be helped, everyone is awed by ore- Sama's prowess.'

Ryoma rolled his eyes. Even he knew what was going on. He was about to take Sakuno away from this vain ass when Maya got up and shouted:

'I don't know what you people see in her. First Meira, then me? Why am i getting dumped for that worthless piece of trash?' she stormed out of the restaurant.

'Are you okay Sakuno?'Atobe and Ryoma ask in unison.

Sakuno rolled her eyes.

'Ask her that, not me!Go after her Atobe, go!'

'Typical' Atobe and Ryoma said in chorus.

'Stop copying me!' again in unison.

Both Atobe and Ryoma's sweat dropped.

Finally Atobe left.

'So, why couldn't you come to me for lessons?' the sulking prince asked.

'Ano, I don't remember.'

'Liar.'

'I'll trade you. I'll tell you why i didn't ask if you tell me why Meira dumped you.'

'You gotta deal'

**_(a/n: i know SUPER SHORT! Sorry will update asap._**


	8. there's a fight coming up!

**_RYOMA: why did you make me do the deal? Now she will know i like her!_**

**_ME: maybe she likes you too._**

**_RYOMA: maybe? Of course she likes me. What kind of author are you? Don't even know your characters crushes?_**

**_ME: Hey, I'm not the one who owns POT._**

**_RYOMA: yeeess! I got you to say it this time._**

**_ME: *FACEPALM* its time i stopped drinking cool- aid._**

* * *

**'**You first' Ryoma said.

'Why do I have to go first?' Sakuno said, panicking.

'Che, it seems we have reached an impasse Ryuzaki' Ryoma said thinking hard.

Sakuno shuddered. He only called her Ryuzaki when he meant business.

'I have an idea. Let's write down our reasons on a tissue and then we can both read them together. Okay?' Ryoma said, smiling at the ingenuity of his plan.

'Okay' a nervous Sakuno said.

'Is that THE Ryoma Echizen?' a waiter asked.

'Yes, why do you seem so surprised?' his manager said.

'Well he asked me for two pens' the astounded waiter said.

'That isn't uncommon. Why are you so shocked?'

'Well the thing is he was blushing when he asked and he said "please".'

The manager fainted.

Ryoma and Sakuno wrote their reasons.

Then with extreme reluctance they parted with their papers.

They counted till three, and then opened the papers.

One of them said '_because I love you'._

The other said '_because I used to love you.'_

* * *

Ryoga was in a hurry.

He had long ago asked his manager for a break.

'But your modelling career has skyrocketed! This is your big break.'

'You are right. This is my BIG BREAK. So hurry up and book my tickets to America.'

His manager sighed. There was no arguing with Ryoga when it came to Sakuno.

Nanako helped Ryoga pack his suitcase. She wondered what or 'who' was the reason of Ryoga's sudden decision.

'Why are you going so suddenly Ryoga, Leaving your cousin all alone? Tch tch.'

'I am not going forever Nanako. Plus, there is someone i have to meet' Ryoga said blushing.

'Sakuno- chan is a lucky girl.'

'How do you know? Is it that obvious?'

'If you keep blushing fifty shades of red, even Ryoma will know.'

Ryoga thought about Sakuno. She was so far away. He knew she would never have the heart to tell Ryoma of their relationship, so he would have to.

Ever since she kissed him, all he had thought about was kissing her back. It was common knowledge that she used to have a crush on chibisuke in middle school. Everyone in Japan except chibisuke himself knew that. Maybe staying in America with him all alone rekindled those feelings. He could not sleep last night the horrendous scenario's plaguing his mind. That was when he was sure he would go to America. Sakuno was not like his other bimbo girlfriends, he was positive; she was the one.

It was a long flight. The air hostess was annoying. She kept hitting on him. It wouldn't have bothered him before, in fact he would have probably flirted with her but now he had Sakuno. Even the thought of her put a smile to his face.

He had tried her cell phone after landing but it always went straight to voice mail. He tried once again but to no avail.

Frowning, he decided to get dinner. There was a restaurant where waitresses wouldn't slip him their numbers. There was hope for humanity.

* * *

'I'm sorry Ryoma, but that was back in middle school. I am dating someone now.'

Ryoma was dumbfounded. Sakuno had always been constant in his life. He had always thought he would be the number one guy in her life. To hear that there was someone else was heartbreaking, especially when he had put himself out there, only to face rejection.

He would win her back. Whoever this mystery guy was, he had better be prepared to fight for Sakuno.

* * *

**_(a/n: again, i am sorry for this super short chapter. I had to split a long one in half. Well a lot of people wanted Atobe out, so out he went._**

**_I have decided this fic is definitely RYOSAKU! Whether it's ryoma or ryoga. I cant tell :p)_**


	9. real steel

RYOMA: Aren't you making me a bit too OOC?

ME: Don't question the author. Run twenty laps around my house.

RYOMA: Tch Tch. Mada mada Dane.

ME: I'm complaining to Konomi Takeshi for creating such insolent characters.

RYOMA: Please don't! He may make me lose my next match.

ME: No wonder Sakuno got over him. All the boy cares about is tennis.

* * *

**_" too much love will kill you_**

**_If you can't make up your mind_**

**_Torn between your lover_**

**_And the love you left behind"_**

**_QUEEN: too much love will kill you._**

* * *

Sakuno yawned. She wondered why her alarm didn't ring. She reached out to grab it but all her fingers touched were air. Confused, she opened her eyes only to be greeted by amber eyes. Immediately she glanced underneath the covers and sighed in relief. Her clothes were still on.

'Nothing happened' he said. It looked as if he said it regretfully.

'Then what am I doing in your bed Ryoma?' Sakuno asked. She thought of all the possibilities. Maybe she was drugged, maybe she passed out.

'Whatever you're thinking, that did not happen. You fell asleep in the car and I had to carry you. Speaking of which what do they make you do on that job of yours, eat or cook? You've grown heavy Saa' He said teasingly.

'Of course I have. The last time you carried me was in high school!' said the girl. She was mildly offended.

* * *

Ryoga was woken up by some voices coming from his brother's room. After having dinner last night, he had decided to catch a movie. Just as he was about to reach the cinema he heard a familiar drawl.

'Ore- sama does not know what problem you have with her. She has been kind to Ore- Sama and is worthy of my friendship. You are no one to me, but the next time I see you next to her I will make sure you become my enemy. Is Ore- Sama clear?'

'Fine, I'll leave you and you're trashy girlfriend alone!'

Ryoga walked towards the voices. There was only one person who called himself Ore- Sama and hopefully the statistics will remain like that. I don't think Earth can handle another ego the size of Jupiter.

'Atobe- San, how nice to see you. Are you here for Wimbledon as well?'

**'**Aah, Echizen San. Yes I am. Are you here to cheer you're brother?'

'No, I'm actually in town for my girlfriend Sakuno.'

It took the emperor a moment for his flawless brain to process the words his friend had said. He personally thought that Sakuno and Ryoma were perfect for each other, but he would never admit that. In fact he had an ongoing bet with Oshitari about Ryoma and Sakuno getting married.

Crap! He thought. Now he would have to make Oshitari lunch. All his Hyotei classmates would know. Facebook makes life harder.

'Ore- Sama is impressed. He approves of Sakuno's choice. Ore- Sama was about to go play video games. You have the honour of joining me. Let's go.'

Poor Ryoga was not given any choice.

Mentally slapping himself he thought he would ask chibisuke where Sakuno was. He couldn't wait to see her.

* * *

Sakuno and Ryoma were laughing. This was just like old times. Sitting on the bed and making fun of everyone they knew. They're current target was Meira.

It was as if last night had never happened. Neither did Ryoma mention it nor did Sakuno.

Suddenly the door barged open. Ryoga entered, shirtless.

'So who's the pretty lady you're hiding from me chibisuke?' he said waggling his eyebrows.

It took Ryoga about five seconds to realise that HIS girlfriend was with HIS brother on his BED.

'Pretty lady? Its Sakuno, don't you remember her?'

Sakuno was baffled. What was Ryoga doing one whole continent away from Japan?

'What are you doing here?' she unthinkingly blurted out.

'I had come to meet my girlfriend, but it seems she's preoccupied by my brother' he said through gritted teeth.

'Wait a minute! YOU'RE dating my BROTHER?' a dazed Ryoma said. He could not believe what was going on. No, he would not believe what was going on.

'Not dating, little brother. DATED.'

'It's not what it seems Ryoga. I- I can explain.' Sakuno stuttered.

'Don't try to explain. I've heard and seen enough.' He stormed out.

Tears started flowing down her chocolate brown eyes. Ryoma didn't know how to comfort her. His usual method was to beat the guy who made her cry but the guy was his brother this time. Aaahh! He wanted to cry himself.

'Why didn't you tell me the guy was Ryoga?'

'I don't know. I couldn't.'

'Do you love him?'

'I don't know.'

'Do you love me?'

'I don't know.'

'Do you care about him?'

'Y-yes.' The girl said between sobs.

'The as your best friend I will help you get back with him.'

Her sobs stopped. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She smiled through her tears and he smiled back. What she couldn't see was the sadness in his eyes.

* * *

**_a/n: i hope the length of this chapter is acceptable. Still unsure about the pairings. I think moments will happen between both the will enter the next chapter :D_**


	10. an old senpai

**_ME: hey! Stop reading my draft Ryoma._**

**_RYOMA: stop making me look like an idiot._**

**_ME: I'll try, but that's gonna be real hard._**

**_RYOMA: I think I like Konomi better._**

**_ME: and I think i like Ryoga better._**

**_RYOMA: hnnn. Mada mada dane._**

**_ME: **SIGH**_**

* * *

'I really appreciate what you're trying to do Ryoma, but I don't think it's possible' Sakuno said.

Ryoma thought she was mad. Here he was being the most fabulous friend ever by putting his feelings aside, and helping the girl he loved to get back together with his brother and this woman was refusing.

'What nonsense. He clearly loves you.' Why wouldn't he? You're beautiful, calm, intelligent and vibrant. He added in his mind.

'I just don't know if I love him. I'm so confused, at least as a teenager I knew who I liked.' Sakuno said.

What would Tomoka do? Ryoma thought. Uhhh, he hated that annoying girl, but over the years he had grown some respect for her expertise in comforting Sakuno. He knew what he would do. He would have gotten a can of ponta and then played tennis, after that he would forget about his problem.

'Do you want to go shopping?' he internally cursed himself for saying that, but he had noticed whenever Nanako was sad she would come home with ten different shopping bags.

'You would take me shopping?' Sakuno asked; a flicker of a smile on her face.

'Sure, why not?'

And shopping they went.

Ryoma was happy. After three hours of shopping, they were sitting in a cafe waiting for their drinks. He had seen Sakuno smile as he complimented her on the dresses she tried out and even bought them, much to Sakuno's annoyance.

'Sakuno, I do think I love you; but I don't think I'm IN love with you.' He didn't know why he said that. Sakuno must think he was crazy. Who just blurts out something as random as that? But as he said it, he realised it was true.

When Sakuno had said that she was confused he realised that he was more confused than her. Meira didn't understand him the way Sakuno did but she gave him unconditional love and support, which coincidentally Sakuno also did but more in a sisterly way.

He and Sakuno had a sibling relationship he realised which was exactly what she would be if she married Ryoga. He would have to get them back together.

Sakuno was surprised, but pleasantly. She too loved Ryoma, but the days when she fantasized about him were long gone. The poor boy she thought. He was more affected by his breakup than he showed. He must love Meira.

She would have to get them back together.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the couple in the cafe, they had a stalker. The hooded figure had followed them since they had left the house. He had stalked them for over four hours now. His stomach rumbled, he was hungry but what to do? They were not leaving the cafe. His stomach growled once again.

Sighing in defeat he headed back.

Entering the mansion, he shouted 'Atobe, I'm back.'

'The stalker Ryoga got hungry huh? Do not worry Ore- Sama has asked his fabulous cook to prepare food for you.'

'How did you know I was hungry?'

'Ore- Sama has done some stalking in high school.' Atobe said winking.

Ryoga was about to ask what for but his stomach alerted him of his need for food. Running towards the kitchen in record time a wave of sadness came over him when he saw the amount of food there. Sakuno used to prepare big lunches for him. Maybe he shouldn't have jumped to conclusions.

As far as he could see, she and Ryoma had a playful relationship. He wanted her back. Bad. Would she take him back after he was so rude to her?

* * *

There was an awkward atmosphere. Both of them wanted to leave, but they didn't quite know how to say it out loud.

Ryoma was the first to speak. He apologised and said he would drop her back. He said he had to straighten out some formalities at Wimbledon. She bought it, after all the grand slam did start tomorrow.

Taking his absence as a golden opportunity, Sakuno hastily added that she had to visit an old family member and that she could get there by herself.

With goodbye hugs more awkward than the atmosphere, they departed.

Ryoma to Atobe's mansion, he would know what Ryoga was up to Ryoma figured and Sakuno to Tezuka's house. If anyone had contacts in the city

It was her former Senpai and current millionaire Tezuka Kunimitsu.

It was a normal day for Tezuka Kunimitsu. He had been challenged by Atobe to a match, but that happened every year during Wimbledon.

He bid his wife goodbye and just as he headed out. Just as he opened the door he was greeted by the sight of a female with wavy, auburn hair up to her waist, chocolate brown eyes and the most innocent smile.

'Sakuno- chan, what a nice surprise, come in. Surely it must be important.'

He closed the door behind him, wondering if his day would still be normal.

* * *

**_(a/n: i hope you all like the story so far. I will update soon. R & R.)_**


	11. my prince and king

**_RYOMA: Hnn. Much better._**

**_ME: A compliment from you? I'm touched._**

**_RYOMA: It was only because you didn't make me seem like a lovelorn douche._**

**_ME: Oh, but you are one. Just with Meira instead of Sakuno._**

**_RYOMA: What do you want? Money? An autograph? _**

**_ME: I want you to say ' I will respect the12labors stories.'_**

**_RYOMA: The12labors does not in any way own Prince of Tennis._**

**_ME: Oh well, that's a start._**

* * *

**I need someone to hear me out,**

**Someone to listen to my plea**

**Someone to help me find my way in the dark**

**Someone to bring my love back to me**

* * *

Sakuno woke up to the smell of pancakes with maple syrup.

It was a smell she had grown accustomed to during her high school years. She reminisced her high school days. Everything had changed after obaa- chan had a health scare. She was moved to a rehabilitation centre, leaving her trusted captain Tezuka to be the parental figure in Sakuno's life.

Tezuka lived up to his promise. He immediately moved in with Sakuno. He accompanied her everywhere. She smiled as she remembered her senpai warning her not to let her guard down with Ryoma during their weekly lessons.

She remembered everything as if it was yesterday. Tezuka's Sunday pancakes, her thank-you-for-being-there chocolates and the book shopping.

That was the first time she saw Tezuka the person not Tezuka the captain. He had come into her room to check up on her. She was under the flu reading manga. He recognised the manga as 'bleach' and they had a three hour discussion on every manga that they had read.

That was the turning point in their relationship. After that day Tezuka took her manga shopping every week before they visited obaa- chan.

They would sit next to each other on the bus and for four hours there would be complete silence between them. They would just read their manga's in satisfaction. The quiet among them would only be disrupted when their destination would arrive.

It became their sacred ritual. That is until Tezuka found love, got married and settled in the U.S.

A knock on her door brought her back from her little trip down the memory lane.

Tezuka entered and much to Sakuno's happiness with some of his Sunday pancakes.

'How are you feeling? 'He asked, voicing his concern.

'Much better after talking to you Mitsu- Kun. How is Rikku-chan?'

Sakuno felt guilty. The last time she had spoken to Rikku was months ago, just a few weeks before she had started dating Ryoga. Rikku had told her that she was pregnant. How could she be so stupid? Here Tezuka was about to become a father and she was wasting his time and energy on her love life.

'Rikku is fine. We had just gone for a check up. I'm going to have a daughter.' There was a twinge of disappointment in his words. Tezuka didn't think that he was mature or capable enough to be a father yet. After all he was only twenty four.

'You were just like a father to me Mitsu- kun. You'll be fine, i have faith in you.' She reassured Tezuka.

Sakuno truly meant what she said. This was the first in their relationship. Tezuka was calm, collected and wise but he also had his pride. Never had he sought help from Sakuno. He must really be frazzled by this daughter issue.

* * *

The sun was shining and all was right in the world. Almost all Ryoga thought. It would be perfect if a certain auburn haired girl would be beside him basking in the sunlight on the terrace of the large mansion. Instead he had Atobe, who wouldn't stop complaining about how unfair it was that he lost to Tezuka's prodigy in the semis. He wouldn't even call Ryoma by his name.

Ryoga and Ryoma had made up after his win over Atobe.

'I'm sorry, I over reacted.'

'Hnn.'

That was all Ryoga needed to hear. He knew as soon as Ryoma said that he was forgiven.

'So what happened to you and Meira?'

'She came over yesterday.'

'So?' Ryoga asked, not understanding.

'She spent the night.' Ryoma said, with a slight blush on his face.

'Good for you chibisuke. At least one of us found love.'

Ryoma raised his eyebrows in amusement.

'You found it too, you just didn't hold on to it.  
-

Atobe's cell phone rang. He picked up on the first ring.

'Hello, Ore- Sama speaking'

Silence while the person on the other end spoke, finally he replied ' okay, he'll be there. Bye.'

'Let's go Ryoga'

'Where?'

'To meet an old friend.'

* * *

Tezuka and Sakuno talked about everything and everyone except Ryoma and Ryoga. Finally Tezuka couldn't stand it anymore.

'So did you love any of them?'

Sakuno immediately understood about who he was talking about.

Truthfully she nodded.

'Don't let your guard down Sakuno' he whispered as he left the room.

Just as he left another figure came in.

He was tall, athletic and very, very handsome.

'Do you really love me?' he asked.

'Of course, when did I not?' she said.

Then he hugged her and she hugged him back.

'I have to thank Mitsu- kun' she said

'all right. I'll wait'

'How did you know I loved him?'

'If you truly loved Ryoma, you would have never gone with Ryoga in the first place. Now go. Don't keep your prince waiting.'

Sakuno nodded, but before she left she whispered in Tezuka's ear " he may be my prince, but you will always be my king." She said as she went to meet her prince, Ryoga.

* * *

**_(a/n: the story is over. Before changing the status i just wanted you're feedback. Should I do a prologue?)_**


End file.
